Force Field
Force Fields are magical barriers used to protect one from other individuals and powers. The ability to create force fields is often referred to as Shielding. This power is very rare and is only possessed by a few magical beings, who can be either good or evil. Force fields can be shaped into various forms, though a sphere or bubble is the most common. They can shield the user from both physical and magical attacks. They can either deflect a magical attack back to the enemy, or absorb and neutralize the magic. They can also be used to capture and contain an individual or seal off a room or area. Strength The strength of a force field is dependent on the strength and willpower of the user. While seemingly indestructible, force fields can be broken through by several means. *Through Power Absorption, which dissolves the magic sustaining the field.[1] *Through certain Spells or enchanted weapons, which can pierce the field.[2] *Through sheer physical power, which allows powerful beings to break through the field.[3] *Through some powers, demonstrated by Piper when she broke through Derek's force field using her power of Molecular Combustion.[4] Penetrating A Force Field Gideon cursed an Athame, which allowed it to pierce through Wyatt's protective bubble. Once the bubble was successfully penetrated, it was permanently forced down.[5] http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:GideonCursingAthama.jpg Gideon cursing the Athame http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Athame.jpg Gideon approaching Wyatt http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:AthamePiercing.jpg Gideon piercing the bubble Teleportating A Force Field When a force field proves to be impenetrable, enemies can still teleport the field and those inside. While teleporting the field, it is required to stay in contact with it. Gideon was able to orb the protective bubble and Wyatt inside by channeling Electrokinesis into the bubble, establishing contact, and then orbed away with the bubble. [6] http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:GideonShieldingElectrokinesis.jpg Gideon uses Electrokinesis http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:GideonBeginsOrbingw.jpg Gideon starts to orb http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:GideonandWyattOrb.jpg Gideon orbs the bubble with him Variations Of Force Fields Force Fields http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Energy_Wall.gifThe main form of this power is the ability to project a protective field in various forms. This form is the most common and is possessed by several magical beings. These fields can be used to protect and contain individuals, as well as protect those inside from powers and physical assault. Certain users can create multiple shields at once and do not have to be present to keep the shields activated. Multiple shields can prevent whitelighters from sensing their charges.Paul Rowe was the first being to display this power, which he used to shield himself and his brothers from the Charmed Ones and later to shield himself from Greg. His field negated Piper's power of Molecular Immobilization.[7] The Source of All Evil was able to project an invisible force field around himself while he was entering Piper's mind. When Leo Wyatt tried to approach him, the field manifested in a flash of flames and sent Leo flying back with force. However, sustaining the field as well as manipulating Piper severely weakened the Source.[8] Cole, as the Source, also used this type of force fields.[9] Cole Turner used this power to create multiple force fields around his penthouse in order to keep Phoebe Halliwell trapped there while he sought to gain access to the Nexus. While she was trapped, Leo could not hear her calls. However, the force fields were limited to the doors and windows, as Phoebe was able to call Leo once she escaped through a vent.[10] A similar form was used by Derek to keep Piper a prisoner when he wanted to retrieve his son from the Manticores.[11] When Barbas tricked Paige Matthews into giving him Cole's powers from the Demonic Wasteland, Barbas used those powers to trap Phoebe and Cole, as well as Piper and Leo, in separate force fields of blue energy, leaving Paige to deal with him alone. The force fields were dropped when Barbas was stripped of his new powers with a potion.[12] Orb Shield http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Orb_Shield_4.png Main article: Orb Shield A variation of the power used to create an orb-based protective shield around oneself and others (so far, the Orb Shield was shown to protect four people at most). The shield — usually used in a form of bubble — can repel enemies and powers. Wyatt Halliwell was the first user of this power, and Paige developed this power few years later, along with mutliple other beings (such as Lacey, who possesses the only known counterpart due to her Orb Manipulation power, and other Whitelighter-Witches). However, Wyatt was shown to be able to create more forms of Force Fields than just an Orb Shield, probably due to his Projection power. The Orb Shield can be manipulated by other powers. A demon hit the Orb Shield with a beam, which caused the bubble fly away, Gideon was able to orb the protective bubble with Wyatt inside, and Phoebe was able to lift it with her Levitation, while Piper moved it across a battlefield with her Molecular Acceleration. Electric Wall http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:01x15_Shielding.gif A variant used to create a wall of electricity to repel enemies and objects, shocking them and throwing them back. This wall is initially invisible until contact is made. This variant can be used to seal entrances, preventing enemies from entering. The Woogyman used this power to seal the Halliwell Manor to prevent people from entering. All doors and windows were sealed, as shown when Prue Halliwell tried to enter through the door and Piper threw a brick at the window. They later entered the manor by freezing Andy Trudeau as he was leaving. This power can be used on individuals, as Andy was able to leave the manor but Piper was not.[13] Electric Shield http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:EldersShield22.gif A variant used to create a shield made of electricity. The shield is initially invisible, until an enemy comes into contact with it. Once an enemy makes contact with the shield, it glows and emits an electric shock. It is unknown if this shield also repels powers. The Elders displayed this power when they met with Zankou on the Golden Gate Bridge. Zankou attempted to touch Sandra, but was shocked by an electrified shield. It is unknown if this power is possessed by individual Elders or if it is activated as a collective.[14] Collective Shields http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:5x22-SisterShield.gif A variant used to create a protective shield in front of a group or collective of beings uniting their powers. The shield is raised when the users hold out their hands. These shields block the powers from others and prevent them from penetrating the shield. When the shield is faced with incredibly strong powers, users might become unable to move or undertake other action.When the Charmed Ones (First Generation) were turned into Greek Goddesses, they used their new found abilities to create a force field to protect themselves from attack and preventing the Titans from killing an Elder.[15] The Zodiacs also have the power to shield themselves from harm with a purple force field. During a confrontation with Piper, four members of the Zodiacs pooled their power to create a protective circle around themselves to ward off her power.[16] Protective Circle http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Natural_Magic3-1-.jpg A variant used to create a force field by using natural magic through certain herbs and objects that harness and direct energy. It can replicate the effects of a force field to a limited effect, as it prevents beings and magic from entering the circle, but does not protect against objects such as bullets. When the Charmed Ones travelled back in time, Prue and Phoebe created a Protective Circle made with natural magic to protect them from the witch hunters, while Piper delivered Charlotte's baby. The circle was able to protect them from the horses and hunters, but wasn't able to stop bullets.[17] Shielding Objects Certain magical objects and artifacts possess the power to project protective force fields. Some of these objects need to be activated by a user, while others possess the ability to activate themselves. This is often an automatic reponse to a threat to the object itself or those near it. Amulet of Protection http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:200px-CharmedExitStrategy-1-.jpg The demon Raynor once sent his brotherhood after two witches of the same coven, who were tasked with protecting two halves of the Amulet of Projection. Each half of the amulet possessed the power to create an energy-based force field to protect the wearer from harm. However, the force field was penetrated by Belthazor, using his great physical strength to break through.[18] Chandelier http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chandeleir_Shield.jpg The Chandelier in the Halliwell Manor displayed the ability to cast a protective force field when the Power of Three was reformed in an alternate reality. The blue light that appeared from the chandelier formed a protective field that deflected an Energy Ball thrown by Cole.[19] Book of Shadows http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zankou_book_of_shadows-1-.jpg The Book of Shadows was shown to have the ability to protect itself with a golden energy-based force field when Zankou tried to steal it. It presumably developed this power as the Charmed Ones grew in strength, as it previously protected itself by moving away from threats. When an evil being tries to touch it, the book forms a protective field which shocks the threat.[20] Crystal Cage http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Source_Cole_in_crystal_cage.jpg A Crystal Cage is an energy-based cage made out of five magical crystals. When the crystals are placed in the form of a pentagram, electric arcs rise up from the crystal and form a cage around the target. The cage traps those inside and prevents them from escaping. It can also be used to shock those inside for torture or interrogation.[21] Cinderella's Pumpkin Carriage http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:05x03_ShieldActive.jpg The Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror once tried to kill the sisters by using fairy tales. She sent Phoebe Cinderella's glass slippers, which turned Phoebe into Cinderella when she put them on. The slippers guided her to the Pumpkin Carriage. While Phoebe could enter the carriage, Paige was thrown back by a blue energy field, meaning that only Cinderella was able to enter.[22] Lists of Users and Powers References #↑ As seen in Forever Charmed while Christy and Billie Jenkins were inhabited by the Hollow and stated by the Parasite Demons in Baby's First Demon. #↑ As seen in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 when Gideon pierced Wyatt's shield. #↑ Cole Turner, as Belthazor, was capable of fighting through the shield created by Janna's Protection Amulet. #↑ Little Monsters #↑ It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 #↑ It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1") #↑ "When Bad Warlocks Go Good" #↑ "Brain Drain" #↑ "The Fifth Halliwheel" #↑ "The Importance of Being Phoebe" #↑ "Little Monsters" #↑ "Sympathy for the Demon" #↑ "Is There a Woogy in the House?" #↑ "Ordinary Witches" #↑ "Oh My Goddess! Part 2" #↑ "12 Angry Zen" #↑ "All Halliwell's Eve" #↑ "Exit Strategy" #↑ "Centennial Charmed" #↑ "Death Becomes Them" #↑ "Sight Unseen" #↑ "Happily Ever After" #↑ Whilst pregnant with Wyatt Halliwell #↑ While possessing Cole Turner's powers in "Sympathy for the Demon". #↑ As The Beast in "Little Monsters" Category:Powers Category:Charmed Powers